Slowly Welcomed
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: Sonic's trying to relax but many things make it difficult, a small fox included. A Sonic meets Tails story. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Sonic the Hedgehog and what-not, I'm sure you understand.

**A/N: **This is kind of complicated. Kind of sloppy… but I figured that Sonic wouldn't be too happy about what happened in the first game. Shock his beliefs and left him wary. Then there is the many supposal ways that Sonic meet Tails- I threw them all together so accuracy is pretty loose. Also I wrote this in under an hour but I might not be the best quality but I hope you take the time to enjoy it anyways.

Oh, and Sonic doesn't talk much in this because I was playing Sonic Generations and for some reason the Sonic from the past didn't talk... Probably because they didn't want to find a voice actor but whatever.

* * *

><p>The last of the day's light licked at the horizon like a dying flame- clinging to each minute with all it was worth. Its lingering rays set a distance aglow with the warm orange hues and filled the young hedgehog with desire. He wanted to race the sun to its resting place. There was one small thing holding him back though, relatively <em>small <em>anyhow… the ocean. If he thought there was any chance he could dash across it without sinking like a stone he might have been more willing to at least try.

Rather he dropped his head back, his short blue spikes sinking down in the sand. He was here to relax anyhow and that meant giving his feet a rest. It had been a hard last couple days… or had it been weeks? It was nearly impossible to say when all that was left of the ordeal was one dark smudge in his memory, like a bruise.

The waves tugged at the shore, drawing back sand before returning again. The air took on a slight chill as the stars made their appearance in the sky and night fell. His eyes scanned the black expanse with a small sigh and after several more minutes he picked himself up and went in search for the town he had thought he'd seen from the sky earlier that day. Perhaps with the day gone there wouldn't be too many people hanging around.

He didn't want to face anyone- couldn't bare what they might think of him at this point.

Never thought they counted him as a hero.

He'd only gone a short ways before he heard a rustling above him and his right ear tilted to the side. Perhaps it was simply one of the feral creatures going about its business. That or it was one of Robotnik's robots spying on him. It could be said he was simply wound up too tight with unease and this was his reason for curling up as he sprung, smashing into the tree's trunk.

The palm tree quivered violently and for a moment that was all that happened. Then suddenly something plopped out much like a coconut would drop. It hit the ground and unfurled into the form of a creature. Not a fruit at _all_.

He drew back a step from the thing, trying to figure out just what he was looking at. A kid like him but… younger. Nothing but fluff it seemed and big blue eyes which stared at him with something akin to terror. Sonic withdrew another step with a shake of his head, though he understood completely.

He was a monster, he was responsible for the destruction of Scrap Brain zone and even if the fox didn't know this he should at least be able to tell he was abnormal. Smooth blue spikes in the place of normal ones- a nightmare on the move. No wonder the poor thing was afraid. That was the reason Sonic turned and darted away then.

When morning arrived the next day he headed for the beach, The sun was still low in the sky and there wasn't too many people around and those that were, tended to stare. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog?" He flinched inwardly at the voice but nodded slowly in response, much to the excitement of the large rabbit. "It was true what they said, you saved Scrap Brain?"

How in the world did news travel so fast and was that really what people thought of him? He liked it, even if the whole disaster had been his fault to begin with. If he had been a little faster none of it would have happened… A hero. A slight smile came to his face only faltering slightly when the rabbit grabbed his hand to shake it. "It's a real honor." People were gathering around now so the moment the rabbit released its grip Sonic shot off between their feet. He was unaware of one pair of eyes that continued to stare, long after he had departed.

It was only later that day that he thought anything of it because it was then he noticed the creature fiddling with his plane, crouched over in the cockpit. A low growl slipped out between Sonic's teeth before he paused suddenly noticing the two tails poking up in the air. The damage had already been done though and the fox sprung away, startled.

Then, miraculously enough, it turned to stare at him. "Ah… I'm…" Tugging at one of its tails with obvious nerves as Sonic rose a brow in response. "I just saw your plane here and couldn't help myself… I was only making it faster mister… I swear…"

"Sonic."

"Wha-what?" The fox looked at him startled.

As such Sonic jerked his thumb towards himself and repeated: "Sonic."

"Oh. I'm Miles…" It didn't seem to important for the fox to say though as he clear he had other things on his mind. "You're not mad at me are you?… I just thought you were cool… and your plane is cool…"

Sonic shook his head and looked towards the plane in question, his voice low. "I like it." He turned and grinned at the fox to encourage such a fact but that was all he did before turning to dart down the beach. If some kid wanted to work on his plane, fine with him… he'd deal with any problems it had later.

It was still in one piece when he returned and a different color as well. A similar color to him at that and as he drew closer the fox from earlier dropped down in front of him. He jerked back a step, lowering his stance defensively. He didn't understand where Miles had come from so suddenly, his eyes scanning the sky after a moment for any nearby trees he might have leapt from.

"You like it?"

Sonic looked at the plane once more and nodded as he hopped up onto one of the wings.

"Um… I was thinking… can I come with you…?"

The corner of Sonic's mouth twitched and he gave Miles a hard look.

"Please mister… I won't be much trouble."

A two tailed fox, that was almost as weird as a blue hedgehog but even so he wasn't willing to drag anyone else into this. He jerked his head in the direction of the village, more or less telling the fox to scram. This had the opposite effect however as Miles latched onto his arm instead, causing Sonic to stiffen. "Please… I can help you…"

Sonic doubted that. There probably wasn't a person in the world that could help him now. This fox was persistent though, holding on even when Sonic leapt to the ground and took off down the beach. It was rather startling that anyone would still be willing to hold on once he picked up this level of speed but there the fox was, trailing after him like some sort of fluffy kite.

Sonic gritted his teeth and brought his gaze back to the land ahead of him but then the strangest thing happened. His feet losing traction as they swung through the motion of running despite the ground now lost to him. He glanced down with a yelp and was immediately dropped. "I'm _so_ sorry."

There was nothing but confusion as Sonic looked up and spotted the fox hovering above him, tails spinning. His mouth dropped open a bit and Miles landed in front of him, looking a bit like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sonic wanted to say something, he really did but something stopped him. A large shadow drifting across the beach and darkening the day. "Robotnik." He recognized the vessel and felt dread spike up in his veins.

There was no getting rid of the fox now, he couldn't stop Miles from following him into this fight and looking over Sonic knew he would. Though he wished it wasn't so. He could barely protect himself how would he keep this kid safe as well?

He'd figure it out, he had to.

A grin split his face, "let's go Tails."

There was no denying that it would be nice to have someone by his side for once.


End file.
